flash_cw_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Allen
History Early Life Barry, at the bright age of eleven, had a traumatic event happen to him. His mother was killed after a "blur" came into his family's home. At the time of the blur's attack, Barry tried to help his father fight it off, but was unsuccessful, and was thrown twenty blocks away from his home. He soon found out that his mother was killed in the attack, and later on his father was sent to prison and got a life scentence. He was later adopted by police detective Joe West. He also meets life long friend/adoptive sister Iris West. Arrow In "The Scientist", Barry Allen, now an assistant forensic scientist, came to Starling City, to work on an abnormal case connected with the CCPD. When he first arrived he was late due to a cab incident, but made it to the crime scene at Queen Consolidated's Science division. He then met Team Arrow, and ex-detective, Quintin Lance. He soon realizes, while working on this case, he has romantic feelings for Felicity Smoak (member of Team Arrow). He also starts making conversation over the vigilante and some of the choices he made. Later on Oliver throws a shindig at the Queen Estate, and invites Barry. Barry ends up dancing with Felicity and they make a connection, but his cover is blown. He then tells Felicity why he was in Sterling City, the reason being, he allways would follow abnormal cases, due to the death of his mother, so he can prove his fathers innocence. He soon had to head back to The CCPD. Due to Barry being late for the last train ends up waiting there. He then is hit by a dart, which knocks him out, and is taken to Team Arrow's headquarters. In "Three Ghosts", when Barry awoke he was asked to help save Oliver/The Arrow. He saves Oliver with his intelligence (gave him rat poisin to thin Oliver's blood). He then helps Team Arrow using his skills as a Scientist. After everything played out, Barry Headed back to Central City and watched the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, but as he watched it, it became unstable. The particle accelerator sent a bright shockwave through the city, and only seconds later was Barry struck by a red bolt of lightning then thrown across the room into a shelf of charged chemicals and was knocked unconscious. A red flash of light appeared across his cheek and then faded away. In "Blast Radius", Felicity visited Barry in the hospital while he was in a coma, for a few weeks, and left only to help Oliver. In "The Man Under the Hood", it was mentioned that when Barry's condition began to worsen he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs to be closely monitored, and it was revealed to Felicity that Iris West, someone close to Barry, had been visiting him. Season 1 Pilot Barry will wake up from his coma (which he has been in now for 9 months) at which point, he will learn that he has super speed thanks to the accident with the particle accelerator, and having unknown chemicals falling on top of him, he becomes the superhero known as The Flash. Personality Barry is a witty and intelligent individual. In the DC comics Barry would tend to be late so he wouldn't blow his cover as The Flash. Physical appearance Barry is 6'2 with a lean slight, lean build. A caucasian male, he sports short brown hair and blue eyes. He is typically seen wearing red in his wardrobe, parallel to his speedy alter-ego The Flash. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' After being electrocuted by the lightning storm created by the S.T.A.R. Labsparticle accelerator, and having unknown chemicals falling on top of him. Barry has gained the ability of superhuman speed that allows him to move much faster than normal humans. It is unknown if he will be just as fast as his DC comic version or much faster. *'High-Level Intellect:' Barry is shown to be very intelligent, as evidenced by his many accurate theories about The Arrow, believing that he trained in a tropical environment because of his green clothing, and that he has one or more accomplices, including one with a background in computer sciences. Barry is very well aware of all the foes Oliver has gone up against as The Arrow, including The Dodger, The Huntress, The Dollmaker, and Count Vertigo. He was also able to cure Oliver Queen after he was injured by Cyrus Gold and consequently poisoned. *'Forensic Expert:' Despite just being an assistant forensic scientist, Barry is shown to be a highly skilled forensic examiner. *'Chemist Expert:' Barry is an expert in chemistry, shown when he was terrified that nitric acid was next to hydrazine, and permanganates on top of acetone; describing all 4 chemicals as the definition of dangerous. Also shown when he used unknown type of chemicals to make a compressible micro-fabric green domino mask for Oliver so he can conceal his identity more effectively than the grease paint Oliver was previously using. *'Accelerated Healing:' Barry's body is able to heal much faster than the average human being for example, having a broken arm heal in 3 hours. Equipment *'Flash Costume:' Barry wears a costume as his superhero alter-ego, The Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. The costume is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant it was most likely designed by S.T.A.R. Labs. *'Flash Mask:' The Flash Mask designer as well as its materials are unknown. This mask has the ability to conceal Barry's identity very effectively, it has no restrictions on his visual field while he is running Category:Official Characters